Software-defined networking (SDN) often uses network controllers to configure logical networks throughout a datacenter. In a logical network, one or more virtual machines (VMs) and one or more virtual switches or other virtualized computing instances may be implemented by a virtualization layer (e.g., hypervisor) running on host machines, which are physical computing devices. Each VM may include one or more virtual network interface cards (VNICs) for exchanging traffic with other entities on the logical network. The VNICs may behave similarly to physical NICs (PNICs). Each VNIC may connect to a virtual port of a virtual switch to exchange traffic of the associated VM on the logical network. Each virtual port may be associated with filtering protocols for filtering traffic exchanged on the virtual port. In some cases, it is desirable for traffic from a single VNIC to have multiple different protocols applied. In some cases, it may be desirable for traffic from multiple VNICs to have a same filtering protocol applied.